fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren (Therlishia Saga)
|-|Base= |-|Goddess of Corruption= Made by Lisylhis Character Theme Summary Ren was one of the main antagonists of the Therlishia Saga series. Backstory A good-for-nothing girl. A useless pawn. A disgrace to the Sacred Family Alunare. These were all titles given to the girl named Ren Alunare. As a child, Ren was never able to succeed in gaining the Family's unique Magic: Holy Light to participate in their wars. Combined with not meeting her parents' high expectations, she was shunned and abandoned, usually being used as a stress relief by her parents, abusing her often mentally and physically. The only family member that ever cared for her was her sister, but in Ren's early childhood years, she went missing, leaving Ren alone in a house of despair. Darkness, gloom, pain. Dark emotions clouded Ren's mind, and eventually led her to realize her own mortality. She was not strong enough. She was at the bottom of the food chain. She had to get stronger. She had to become a Goddess. These thoughts eventually led her to becoming a sociopath: one who hungers for immortality and vengeance upon her Family. This drove Ren to seek any form of skill, be it Magic, intelligence, or physical prowess in secret. She learnt quickly, and efficiently, later in life being known by her peers as one of the brightest and most deadly Magic users in the world. She didn't want to be on the bottom. She didn't want to have to suffer. She wanted to be free. On the day her Family realized the error of their ways and attempted to correct the corruptness of their household, it was already too late. On the way to a village near their household to repeal heavy tax laws, Ren slowly tortured and killed her parents with Magic. The sensation and feeling of seeing those who abused her down on the ground pleasured her greatly, further strengthening her resolve to become a Goddess among men. This was the start of her story. The story of a girl who's frightened of her own mortality, and would do anything in her power to reject it. Appearance and Personality Ren has pure white long hair with bright crimson eyes. Her battle attire consists of a white enchanted gambeson with a black longcoat and plated shoulders. She usually wears black leather pants and white leather boots, but sometimes instead of pants she wears a short red skirt with black stockings. Her casual attire consists of a simple black t-shirt with white shorts. When she's the "Goddess of Corruption", her pitch black aura is now visible to the human eye and her hair starts flowing even if there's no wind. Her attire consists of a complex white dress with chains flowing around her. In the past, Ren seemed to be a gentle and innocent girl. She was clumsy and air-headed, but overall kind and tender to the people around her. But that's only how she was raised on the outside. In reality she was treated and taken care of poorly, being abused day in and day out. This eventually made her supposedly not able to feel emotion or sympathy, faking nearly everything she did. One day when the government running her city desperately needed more troops, they drafted Ren into war, which eventually unlocked a emotion hidden inside of her ever since she started being abused: bloodlust. Quickly climbing the ranks of the army, Ren became a maniac for war: someone who enjoys the feeling of dominating others. Ren is eccentric, wild, and seemingly crazy. But, inside of that brain of hers is a genius: being able to manipulate and control nearly any person she meets in her favor. Through determination and grit alone, she mastered nearly everything other than Light Magic, but she's especially masterful in mind games and breaking her enemies, shown as she was quickly able to reach General status in just below a month, as well as solving a millennia old puzzle to unlock an ancient blessing of Godhood. Growing up with war intertwined with most of her life, Ren is a complete pessimist, thinking that the world isn't fair and only has the worst of aspects, and not even having any hint of good in it. She believes that there is a hierarchy at play in the world, and she doesn't want to be subjected in said hierarchy, believing herself to be beneath most, mostly in part of her family belittling her when she was young. To escape this hierarchy, her overarching goal is to become a "God", to change her own fate and to be above everyone else. She will not accept anything short of perfection, fearing she'll be tied down to weakness and to suffer once again. She makes others suffer to hide her fear of suffering. In battle, Ren enjoys watching her opponents suffer, purposely lowering herself to their level to make them feel despair before killing them slowly. Personal Stats Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown, Therlishia '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''5'4 '''Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''White '''Likes: War, seeing others below her (be it physically, mentally, or in a hierarchy), taking things slowly, thrill of a fight, obtaining new information (or intelligence in general), leadership, loyalty, cute things (surprisingly) Dislikes: Doing nothing, optimism, social interaction, work Hobbies: Taking walks around cities or forests Values: '''The world is completely bleak and everything in the world has a structural order to it '''Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Unknown '''Previous Affiliations: Unknown Occupation: 'General in (WIP) Army 'Alignment: ' Chaotic Evil 'MBTI: INTJ Color Identity: '''White '''Extra Music: The musics does not belong to me. All rights go to the respectful owner(s) * Ruthless Queen (Base battle theme) * Betrayed (Serious battle theme) * Dance of Death ("Goddess of Corruption" battle theme) * Legend (Serious "Goddess of Corruption" battle theme) * Rondo of Love and Darkness (Alternate serious "Goddess of Corrution" battle theme) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B '''physically, '''7-A with casual spells, 5-A with her most powerful spells | Low 2-C Name: Ren Alunare Origin: Therlishia Saga (Part of the Therlishia Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, General, "The Absolute Being", "Edgy Ms. Edge" (Nickname given by Zaunig) | "Goddess of Corruption", "Still Edgy" (Given by Zaunig) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, H2H Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Casual spell. Is able to boost her senses to be ten times better than a regular human's), Inhuman Amounts of Mana and Resa (Has the second highest amount of Mana and Resa ever recorded. Infinite Amounts of Mana and Resa with the Darkness Mana Orb), Magic, Durability Negation (via the Corruption Orb. Allows all of her abilities and weapons to phase through the enemy), Statistics Amplification (via the Corruption Orb), Aura (Casual spell. Charismatic, Fear-Inducing, and Overwhelming Aura alone, when she wants to, can be activated to kill via the overwhelming pressure invading the opponent's body), Genius Intelligence, Elemental Manipulation & Resistance To It (Is able to use as projectiles, as shields, or as boosts to her weapons. These are casual spells for her, the exceptions being her higher end Fire Manipulation is black, and Darkness Manipulation 3), Teleportation (via Dark Abyss. Casual spell), Intangibility (via Dark Abyss. Casual spell), Mind Manipulation (via Dark Abyss), Existence Erasure (via Dark Abyss), Regeneration Negation (Is only able to negate up to her level of regeneration with the Darkness Immortal Orb), True Flight (Casual spell. Is really Magic Flight, but the difference is next to none that it practically is True Flight), Immortality (type 1, 3, and 8 with the Darkness Immortal Orb), Regeneration (Mid via Regeneration Magic. Casual spell; Mid-High with the Darkness Immortal Orb), Weapon Master, Blessings (via the Darkness Orbs), Forcefield (via the Darkness Immortal Orb), Creation (Casual spell. Is able to summon any type of weapon she wants and fling them with her mind), Telekinesis (Powerful enough to be able to move large planets), Precognition/Clairvoyance Immunity (via her Magic. This ability is able to be turned on or off, though she usually keeps it off), Hax Resistance (via the Darkness Immortal Orb. Works similarly to Gyrohem's Willpower Defense. Ren could resist every ability shown on the clarification link if her opponent's abilities aren't vastly beyond her own power), Berserk Mode (Only when the Darkness Orbs gain control of her body. Usually though she has very high Mental Manipulation Resistance, which holds the constant influence of the orbs at bay) | Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Reality Warping & Resistance To It, Conceptual Manipulation & Immunity To It, Acausality, Absolute Darkness Manipulation & Immunity To It (A more powerful version of her type 3 darkness), Immunity to Any Form of Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level physically (Comparable to fully sealed Rain), Mountain level with casual spells (Her elemental manipulation alone is able to completely disintegrate a mountain. Is able to kill beings that are of this level of durability), Large Planet level with her most powerful spells (Is able to affect and destroy a multitude of planets, including ones similar in size to Jupiter or Saturn) | Universe level+ '(Comparable to Rain at full power. Repeatedly stated that she threatens the whole of her timeline with the power she has) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to a fully sealed Rain) with likely Speed of Light '''combat and reaction speed (Completely blitzed Rain. Stated that she is able to move her hands quick enough and react to light) | '''Infinite Speed (Comparable to full power Rain) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class Y with Telekinesis (Is able to fling around large planets) | Unknown, but likely much higher than previously Striking Strength: At least City Class '''| '''Universal+ Durability: At least City level, Large Planet level with her gambeson and passive forcefield via the Darkness Immortal Orb''' | Universe level+''' Stamina: Likely Superhuman 'physically | Limitless 'Range: Extended melee range with a weapon, varies from a couple meters to Solar System with Magic based attacks or telekinesis (Is able to affect all the planets in the solar system) | Universal+ Intelligence: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Ren is her intelligence. She's a master in nearly anything, but she mostly shines in her ability to manipulate others to her own gains. With this gift, she was able to become a General the quickest anyone has ever gotten and turned the whole world against themselves. As a military tactician, Ren has a record of over a hundred victories & no defeats, even besting the greatest of military tacticians and minds. She was able to obtain the blessing of "Godhood" by solving a millennia-old puzzle and is able to narrow down a person's emotions to near perfection. Her combat intelligence is nothing to scoff at either, as she has taking battle after battle in the front lines, using any dirty tactic she can to get an edge on an enemy. But, her melee combat isn't as good as her ranged combat, being beaten at close range by Rain a multitude of times. Even though her skill with a weapon isn't as good as her skill with Magic, she is still able to hold her own against masters of weapons for a short while with her senses and intellect. Weaknesses: * She will not use the Darkness Orbs unless it's extremely important, because they bring bad luck to the user when activated. * She has limited Mana and Resa without the Darkness Mana Orb. * She's rather arrogant and doesn't go all out on her opponents at first to bring them despair. * She can be sadistic to a fault. * She can get controlled by the Darkness Orbs. ** Though it's basically a bloodlusted version of herself, so this isn't really a weakness. * The Dark Orbs can be temporarily disabled by powerful light Magic. * She will almost always use casual spells in regular fights. * She doesn't use her flight unless the enemy's a great danger, or if the enemy could also fly. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Suleyk: A white gambeson that's enchanted to increase the user's magic resistance, scaling with the user's base magic resistance. In Ren's case, it increases her durability to the level of Magic & destructive capability she's shown to be using, which is able to destroy multiple planets. '-Weapons-' * Zorox, the All Purpose: A tool that allows Ren to create any weapon she likes. The tool itself in its base form looks like a large key, but it can turn into any weapon Ren wants, the only limit to it being her imagination. With her abnormal memory, she can re-create any weapon she has seen once to a tee. The only problem with this though is the tool isn't able to re-create the abilities of a weapon if it had one. Some pluses though is the weapon is unbreakable by physical means, at least up to universe-destroying beings, and Ren can augment the weight and size however she pleases. Although she can use Zorox to create any weapon she chooses, her favorite weapon of them all is dual blades. '-Jewels Or Other Items-' * Darkness Mana Orb: An orb created by an unknown darkness. As long as she has it somewhere on her body and it's activated, she is able to have limitless Mana and Resa. * Darkness Immortal Orb: An orb created by an unknown darkness. As long as she has it somewhere on her body and it's activated, she is able to stop aging, and heal faster than she'd normally would. It also grants her a passive forcefield around her that negates Magic up to her level, which is practically the peak of Therlishia Magic, as well as any other force. For reference, such Magic is able to destroy multiple planets with ease. * Corruption Orb: '''Arguably the strongest Darkness Orb. As long as she has it somewhere on her body and it's activated, all of her abilities, attacks, weapons, etc, are able to phase completely through the opponent(s). The orb is also able to boost the physical capabilities of the user. * '''Ren's Amulet: '''Though it is not a weapon, it reminds Ren of her missing sister. Notable Abilities, Attacks, or Techniques * '''Aura of the Dark Goddess: Ren's personality manifested into an ability. Passively, Ren is always charismatic, leading and manipulating others for her own gain. She also strikes fear into the ones who oppose her. Ren can also activate her aura to become overwhelmingly unbearable, invading an opponent's body and killing them via the pressure of simply her presence. * Hell Flame: '''An element Ren uses most often is fire. Her flames are able to go up to the sun's total temperature, and can be condensed into her own weapons & abilities. * '''Dark Abyss: Ren's favorite element, and her more versatile. With darkness, she's able to turn herself and anything that's on a shadow intangible, make shadows physical, control people's minds with dark thoughts, augment them to completely consume an opponent & erase them from existence, and is able to teleport her by popping in and out of anywhere with a shadow. * Magic Regeneration: An ability that can heal wounds at a rapid rate. Ren's regeneration is potent enough to be able to regenerate entire limbs and even decapitation on the fly in combat. * Regeneration Negation: An ability in which the user's able to completely negate regeneration on the level of the user. Ren is special in this case, in which she can negate regeneration from opponents who can come back from being vaporized. She can only regenerate that much when she has the Darkness Immortal Orb. But, since she technically can do that, the ability's tricked into thinking she can do it all the time. Ren is able to only negate an opponent's regeneration during their fight, and only after the fight is the opponent able to regenerate again. * Magic Flight: This Magic allows the user to take flight. In Ren's case, her Magic Flight costs Mana to use, but since the cost is so little to her, it's as if it's essentially true flight, as there's no limit to how long, or where she can fly to. * Weapon Creation: A type of Magic that allows the user to create weapons on the fly. Ren's able to construct weapons almost instantly, and combined with her telekinesis, can even be used as projectiles. * Telekinesis: The ability to control objects with your mind. Ren's telekinesis is potent enough to be able to move entire planets around. * Thy Sha'll Not See Me - Far Sight Immunity: Ren's unique Magic that allows her to completely make her immune to anyone that can see the future. For reference, even if your precognition/clairvoyance can always show the "right path" to victory, it will not show it when against Ren. She uses this ability to compensate for her lack of precognition/clairvoyance herself. This ability can be turned on or off, but because of Ren's arrogance, she usually keeps it off to be more entertained. Feats *Rose up the ranks of her city's army up to the rank of General in just a month. *Manipulated the entire world to go to war with eachother. *Solved an ancient puzzle to grant herself "Godhood". *Beat Rain in combat a multitude of times when he's fully sealed. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base | "Goddess of Corruption" Trivia/Notes * Ren, for some reason, cannot for the life of her form her own precognition or clairvoyance, even with her high skill for Magic. The closest she has to precognition is her enhanced senses and intelligence, and even these aren't enough to actually call it "precognition". * Ren isn't actually a psychopath, but instead a sociopath that can be changed into a better person, which did happen in the main story. * Ren and Rain have their own duality, meaning they are polar opposites of each other. * Ren has a soft side. Nobody had seen her being a soft girl. The only person she cares about is her sister who never treated her cruelly. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Lisylhis' Pages Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:INTJ Characters